Perfect Annie
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Annie no es como todo el mundo la pinta. No es una chica adorable, flacucha e innocente. Annie es una chica malhumorada, sarcástica y sí, rellenita. Catástrofe. Además, Finnick Odair la odia con toda su alma por motivos ocultos. Encima, Annie está a punto de entrar en el Vasallaje de los veinticinco. Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.
1. Annie sueña que todos estan muertos

"Annie, ¡ayúdame! ¡AHORA!"

Contemplo como la negrura de las aguas se traga a Finnick. Su cabello cobrizo es lo único que emerge de la superficie del espeso pringue, y eso precisamente es lo que agarro.

Un brazo pálido, flacucho y que no puede ser mío agarra la cabellera de Finnick, y con una fuerza que tampoco me corresponde lo arrastra a la superficie.

Después, lo único que se escucha es la respiración ahogada del rescatado. Me dice gracias.

Yo no parezco estar en mí misma, como siempre. Contemplo la selva atroz que nos rodea. Pese a estar en el aire libre sigo sintiéndome encarcelada.

Estamos en la arena.

Otro grito me despierta de mi letargo y Finnick ya no está allí. Solo una bandada de pájaros, que se lo comen tira a tira.

* * *

Despierto agitada, aterrada. No puedo moverme de la cama. Sudo como una cerda.

Era un sueño, era un sueño, era un sueño (no lo era), era un sueño, era un sueño, era un sueño, era un sueño (era real), no morirá, no morirá, no morirá (sí que lo hará)…

Me repito las mismas frases que todas las mañanas. Las que la doctora me repite todas las veces que voy al psicólogo.

Poco a poco recupero movilidad y me levanto de donde me he quedado postrada. Me siento sucia, sudada y pegajosa.

Me muevo por mi maravilloso apartamento con extrema torpeza. Soy demasiado voluminosa…

Annie. Estás gorda.

En efecto, estoy gorda. No tengo los huesos fuertes. No soy de complexión grande. No es por herencia. Solo hace falta mirar a la tirilla de mi madre.

Ojalá pudiera. Me odia. Todos me odian, aquí. No me excluyo.

Me meto dentro de la ducha intentando no mirar a mi reflejo. Me froto con fuerza todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, hasta que la piel está roja y duele. Las heridas no sanan.

Ya seca y en una ropa que siquiera recuerdo haber adquirido (fallos en la memoria, muy comunes, muchas caídas de cabeza) miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que son las cuatro de la tarde. A las siete se anuncia qué sucederá este vasallaje de los veinticinco.

Me dedico a hacer las dos cosas que hago para no enloquecer de nuevo, para no volver a la "época oscura".

Escuchar música y espiar a Finnick Odair desde mi ventana.

Y os preguntareis… ¿de dónde saca Annie la música? Finnick me la trajo. Me trajo música de todas partes. Todos los días una canción. Durante un año.

Enciendo el complicado aparato reproductor, del cual soy tan desconocedora que no sé ni cómo pasar las canciones.

Me acerco a la ventana y saco mi "cabecita" de forma poco elegante. Finnick está ahí milagrosamente. Aunque al fin y al cabo, todos los domingos suele estar en casa tras una atareada semana follándose a todo el capitolio.

Está allí, perfecto, como siempre.

Alto como un pino (fácil de decir cuando solo mido metro sesenta), bronceado y musculoso, divinamente recubierto de pecas. Pelirrojo, con ojos claros y penetrantes, color mar. Una cara… masculina, atractiva, fácil de recordar.

Labios finos y rojizos, que gritan sin ningún reparo "¡Deja de espiarme, rechoncha!"

Rápidamente me escondo detrás de la ventana, abochornada a más no poder.

Me ha visto otra vez. Ya van seis este mes. Seguro que ya sabe que estoy irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Me arrastro por el piso, que no podría estar más sucio. La música sigue sonando.

La canción que suena sigue hablando de una chica demente pero hermosa. Como casi todas las canciones que poseo. Finnick no fue muy original.

Las canciones son lo único que me queda.

A base de arrastrarme miserablemente (debo parecer un gusano gordo) llego a la única habitación donde sé que nadie se quejará de mi habito de cantar.

Cuando llego allí, cierro la puerta y empiezo a cantar encima de la canción que suena.

"Eres un poco rara

Un poco demasiado brillante

Eres la chica mestiza que

Todo el mundo trata de esconder."

¿Sabéis la típica sensación de sentir que todas las canciones te recuerdan a ti misma? A mí me sucede. Literalmente. Desde siempre mi locura ha sido la inspiración de muchas bandas capitolinas.

"_Hay algo en la manera en que me dice, _

_Por favor, ves con cuidado, _

_Porque existo en la mente de alguien más" _

Palabras textuales. Dije esa misma frase en mi entrevista como vencedora.

"_Hay algo en la manera que me hace creer_

_Por favor, ves con cuidado, _

_Annie sueña que todo el mundo está muerto" _

Claro que las bandas que cantan sobre mí a falta de inspiración lo hacen de una manera muy ridícula. Siempre hablan de una Annie idealizada, porque al fin y al cabo hace un montón de tiempo que no me ven. Si me vieran ahora, toda esta historia de cantarle a Annie se acabaría.

Pobrecitos.

* * *

Las horas pasan, y sé que tengo que arreglarme para ver el anuncio del vasallaje con Mags. Ella es mi única amiga, bueno, más bien dicho la única persona que no me detesta.

Exceptuando a Hale Odinshoot, claro está.

Hale ha sido desde que Finnick decidió tirar la toalla la única persona que me ha mantenido con vida. Todavía no sé porqué.

El día siguiente de que Finnick se hartara de mí, ella apareció con comida para parar un tren y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Rellenó mi cocina ordenadamente y se marchó. En ese momento me quedé consternada, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Casi cuatro años más tarde, las pocas cosas que sé sobre ella son las siguientes.

Se llama Hale Odinshoot, evidentemente.

Tiene 21 años aproximadamente.

Es mi niñera oficial.

Vive en la parte más baja del distrito, si eso es posible.

Le falta un diente, pero aparte de eso ella es perfecta.

Por ese mismo hecho, la he apodado Piratilla.

No le doy asco.

No hace preguntas.

Aparte de eso, todo lo demás es desconocido. Le he preguntado varias ocasiones porqué sigue viniendo a alimentarme, o lo más importante, ¿porqué lo hace? ¿Quién le ha mandado hacerlo? ¿Está cobrando por ello? Espero que sí, ya que lo merece.

Aunque no conteste a mis preguntas, Piratilla sigue siendo muy charlatana. Todos los días viene a las dos de la tarde que es cuando me despierto normalmente y tras una conversación que es normalmente unilateral se marcha tan alegre como se ha ido. Nunca la he seguido. Nunca salgo de esta casa.

Pero hoy Piratilla no ha venido. Porque hoy se anuncia el vasallaje. Todo el mundo ha de permanecer en casa.

Empiezo a moverme, ya que me he quedado ensimismada pensando en Hale de nuevo. Suelo hacerlo mucho. El resto de los vencedores se ríen de mí por eso, y por todo lo demás.

Mi rutina de acicalamiento (yo no llamaría rutina ya que solo me arreglo en ocasiones muy especiales, como esta) consiste en peinarme con un cepillo de cerdas separadas milimétricamente, para que cuando me peine duela, a modo de castigo. Después de eso me calzo y me marcho.

Salgo de mi casa cual espía. Durante estos años he desarrollado una agorafobia bastante severa. Sin embargo intento que eso no me afecte hoy y salgo corriendo (vaya espectáculo más ridículo) y me meto en lo que creo que es casa de Mags sin mirar si he acertado.

Sé que su casa está a dos casas a la izquierda de la mía, pero quien sabe. No sería la primera vez que me equivoco.

Efectivamente, reconozco la casa de Mags. Bien Annie, bien.

La casa de Mags está toda decorada con artilugios marinos. Áncoras, redes, perlas y conchas, caracolas, potecitos con arena, peces disecados, peces de barro, peces de cerámica, peces hechos con joyas etc.

Sin embargo, hoy Mags tiene una visita que no esperaba.

Escucho que alguien habla en la sala de estar, una voz aguda, temblona y afable que pertenece a Mags y una más grave, ligeramente nasal y seductora sin proponérselo.

Finnick. Finnick Odair está aquí.

Por el amor de dios Annie, escóndete.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Como veis, este es mi tercer fic sobre Finnick y Annie. Si todo va bien, irá para largo. **

**En esta historia podéis ver a una Annie muy diferente a la que tenemos todos en mente. Además, Annie será escogida para el vasallaje de los veinticinco así que es un AU. **

**¡Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Puntito rojo

Me escondo debajo de una mesita, presa del pánico. Finnick está aquí. Está hablando con Mags. ¿Desde cuándo se hablan? ¿Son amigos? ¿Por qué?

Finnick le estará contando a Mags que lo espío. Entonces ella se enfadará y me echará de su casa. Y todos me verán. Me matarán.

Entonces, escucho algo.

"Si… todavía está loca".

Me tapo las orejas con las manos. No quiero escuchar eso. No. No. No. No.

No estoy loca (lo estás), no estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca (claro que si), no estoy loca, no estoy loca (estúpida), no estoy loca…

Crack.

Algo ha caído al suelo, y es mi culpa.

Una caracola se ha caído delante de mí, y está rota en mil pedazos. No puedo evitar gritar del horror.

Me matarán.

"¿Annie…? ¿Annie querida, estás ahí?"

Más gritos. Me encanta lo comunicativa que estoy.

Estoy mareada, los recuerdos se apoderan de mi mente. Un cañón no para de sonar, donde quiera que esté. El asqueroso sonido de sangre cayendo al suelo acompaña al sonido anterior, creando una sinfonía horrible.

Annie. Annie. Annie. Annie. Annie.

Me falta la respiración, y ya no puedo ver nada. No puedo respirar.

Puedo escuchar mis propias palpitaciones. No suenan muy bien.

Me muero. Me muero. Me muero. Me muero. Me muero.

Creo que estoy tumbada. No estoy segura.

Me duele el pecho. Demasiado.

Me matan. Me matan. Me matan. Me matan. Me matan.

¿Por qué todo el mundo me odia? Yo no quería hacer nada malo.

Me matas. Me matas. Me matas. Me matas. Me matas.

"¡ANNIE!"

Empiezo a darme cuenta de que no paro de gritar. Debo ser molesta. No. Soy molesta.

"¡ANNIE!"

Deja de gritar, por favor.

"¡ANNIE!"

No me encuentro bien.

"Annie, por favor, abre los ojos"

Por primera vez, hago caso a la voz que intenta despertarme y abro los ojos.

Finnick me mira con cara de desprecio y se marcha.

Estoy sentada en el sofá con Mags.

Me ha dejado una manta y me ha hecho un poco de té para calmarme. Afortunadamente, no ha querido llamar a la doctora. Se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Miramos la televisión capitolina. No hay otro remedio.

Finalmente Snow aparece flamantemente en la pantalla, tan aterrorizador como siempre. Estoy segura que si ahora salgo a la calle no se escuchara un alma.

Entonces el presidente saca el maldito sobre y lo abre con mucha parsimonia.

Cierro los ojos.

"Como un recordatorio a los rebeldes que incluso el más fuerte de ellos no puede superar el poder del capitolio, los tributos de ambos sexos serán cosechados del grupo ya existente de vencedores."

Mags se queda petrificada en su asiento, pero yo todavía no he entendido que quiere decir con eso.

Poco a poco empiezo a repetirme las palabras que Snow, una a una. Mags me mira intensamente, como si yo fuese una idiota.

Lo soy pero…

Oh. No.

No.

NO.

Mi grito se debe escuchar por todo Panem.

"Ya sabéis porqué nos hemos reunido" Aclara Finnick, que se ha autoproclamado líder de la reunión.

El ambiente es muy tenso, lo odio.

Es tenso porque esta reunión es completamente ilegal. Es tenso porque vamos a decidir quién vive y quien muere, a sangre fría.

Pero es mejor así.

"Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que es mejor escoger ahora quien irá al vasallaje, y así nos ahorraremos la ansiedad y no habrá sorpresas."

"Maldita Katniss Everdeen…" Murmura un vencedor muy mayor, al cual le falta un ojo.

"¡Si no fuera por ella no estaríamos en esta situación!" Exclama otra vencedora, muy indignada.

"Podemos continuar, ¿por favor? Bien, empecemos por el tributo masculino…" Empieza Finnick.

"¡Yo no me presento voluntario!" Grita Opah, uno de los pocos vencedores que no fue entrenado.

Todos ríen un poco, intentando liberar tensiones. Yo no puedo apenas moverme, así que sostengo la mirada en un punto fijo mientras escucho.

"Tienes razón Opah… el que se presenta voluntario soy yo". Declara Finnick.

El silencio se cierne en la sala. Todos los vencedores, adultos o jóvenes, miran a Finnick con consternación pero con agradecimiento.

"Muchacho, estás loco" Murmura otro de los vencedores, aunque todos sabemos que no quiere que Finnick se eche atrás.

"Es lo que el capitolio quiere, todos lo sabéis. El capitolio es así de morboso, quiere ver a su putilla en los juegos otra vez."

Nadie replica, aunque a todos nos parezca injusto.

Y yo. Yo sigo asimilando que Finnick va a morir.

"No…" Murmuro, pero nadie me escucha.

"Ahora vayamos con las chicas… ¿alguna voluntaria?"

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que todas me miran a mí. Me quieren muerta.

Tengo miedo.

"Entonces… es mejor que hagamos el sorteo de la cosecha ahora. Para hacerlo menos… capitolino, había pensado en un sistema diferente."

La salita no es tan diferente de la plaza. Finnick, al fin y al cabo, no es tan diferente a los especímenes que el capitolio nos trae para condenarnos a muerte.

Saca unos palitos del bolsillo. Quince. Tantos como mujeres hay. Uno de ellos tiene un punto rojo. Los gira y los mezcla, ordenándonos que cerremos los ojos. Seguir el palito con el punto rojo es inútil.

"Abrid los ojos. Supongo que sabéis como funciona. Quien saque el palito con el punto rojo se va a los juegos". Concluye Finnick, empezando a repartir.

Soy la sexta chica que hay así que tengo el "placer" de contemplar como mis compañeras se alegran cuando su palito resulta no tener nada.

Finalmente, Finnick llega a mi lado y me ofrece los palitos. Ya está. No hay otra opción. No puedo huir.

Me quedo momentáneamente paralizada, no quiero coger un maldito palo.

"¡Venga! ¡Cógelo!" Exclama Finnick, agobiado.

No puedo evitar echarme a llorar. Porqué. No es mi culpa. No me puedo mover.

Finnick alza su mano, como si me fuera a dar una bofetada. Afortunadamente, alguien lo para.

"Finnick, ya basta burro ¿No ves que está conmocionada? ¡Dale un segundo!" Exclama Deucalion, una vencedora de mediana edad de cara severa y carente de nariz.

"Ya está bien de hacerse la víctima, ¿no crees? ¡Escoge!" Grita.

Sus duras palabras me hacen reaccionar y de un tirón agarro un palo.

Y como no, tiene el puntito rojo.

**N/A: Tan tan tan... drama absoluto. Supongo que os estais tirando de los pelos por culpa de Finnick, pero tiempo al tiempo. **

** Gracias a BethWolf por su review :D **

** ¡Espero que os vaya todo bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Cosecha

El resto de los vencedores sale de la salita donde se ha realizado la reunión, todos están alegres de no ser escogidos. A la salida, todos agradecen a Finnick su sacrificio y él responde que, aunque no sea su elección, se alegra de salvar a los demás.

Me pregunto por qué es tan simpático con los demás… y porque me odia tanto.

Nadie me ha dirigido unas palabras. Ni siquiera Deucalion, aunque ésta me haya dado unas palmaditas en la espalda. Entiendo su postura, tiene tres hijos. No puede irse a los juegos.

Todo el mundo se ha marchado, y alguien ha incluso apagado la luz. Pasan los minutos, y yo no puedo moverme de mi asiento. Ni un centímetro.

Tengo que ir a los juegos de nuevo.

Finnick me matará.

Y entonces morirá.

De repente, la cabeza me empieza a doler mucho. Una de mis típicas jaquecas postraumáticas, como las llama la doctora. Cierro los ojos y dejo caer la frente en lo que creo que es la mesa.

Me voy a los juegos. Me voy a los juegos. Me voy a los juegos.

* * *

Me despierto en mi cama. Sin pesadillas. Un sueño placido.

Alguien me ha drogado de nuevo.

Miro la hora en el maravilloso despertador que nunca uso. Está polvoriento.

La una de la tarde.

Justo mi hora de despertarme.

Me levanto sin pena ni gloria, y como todas las mañanas me doy una ducha.

Desgraciadamente, empiezo a recordar poco a poco lo que ocurrió la pasada… ¿noche? ¿Tarde? No estoy segura. Recuerdo que estábamos en una salita sin ventanas ni color. Una salita pequeña, blanca y escalofriante. Había una mesa de madera marrón, más desgastada por un lado que por el otro. Alrededor de la mesa, un montón de sillas desparejadas.

Encima de esas sillas evidentemente, había gente. Vencedores de todos los años. Finnick presidia la mesa.

Entonces los recuerdos surgen de nuevo.

Es siempre igual. La respiración dificultosa, el caos cognitivo, los temblores, el maníaco impulso de encontrar alguna manera de explotar.

El control limitado de mis acciones y emociones.

Tengo que encontrar a Mags, tengo que encontrar a Hale. Tengo que encontrar a alguien que no me quiera matar. Porque algo horrible ha sucedido y no quiero pensar en ello. Porque si pienso en ello no puedo respirar, y si no puedo respirar me moriré.

En algún lugar inhóspito de mi cerebro sé que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico y que tenerlo no va a arreglar absolutamente nada.

Tengo que salir de aquí, pero no puedo moverme.

El corazón me late con fuerza y mis ojos ven irregularmente.

Por favor.

No. Nada de suplicar. Si me pongo a suplicar sé que caeré, y si caigo la cara de póker que intento mantener se romperá y me echaré a llorar y no podré salir nunca de aquí.

Me muerdo la mejilla por dentro para no suplicar en voz alta.

De repente alguien abre la puerta y me empiezo a dar cuenta de que estoy gritando en la ducha.

Estoy loca.

Afortunadamente es Mags.

"Annie, Annie… calma. No irás a los juegos. No irás a los juegos." Dice, mientras me abraza con sus flacuchos brazos y me alcanza una toalla.

"…¿Qué? ¡Finnick lo ha dicho! ¡Voy a los juegos!" Grito, porque al parecer no puedo parar de gritar.

"Annie, me presentaré voluntaria."

* * *

De nuevo. De nuevo es el día de la cosecha.

No puedo evitar pensar que mi cosecha y en la que ahora estoy son iguales. Hace el mismo día claro y brillante, que parece querer augurar buenas noticias. Pero que al fin y al cabo, no lo hace.

Hace el mismo calor asfixiante, puedo ser escogida para los juegos de nuevo. Siento la misma presión en mi pecho y el mismo dolor. Además, en esta ocasión es completamente seguro que voy a morir.

Mags ha dicho que se presentará voluntaria en vez de mí. Pero no puedo hacer eso.

"He dicho eh, la chica sin ojo,

Te arrancaré tu pequeño corazón,

Porque me has visto llorar."

"Deja de cantar, idiota" Murmura una muy malhumorada muchacha. Cierro la boca. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba cantando.

"¡Vamos con las chicas!" Exclama la guía. El término chica no es el más apropiado. Yo soy la vencedora más joven, y tengo diecinueve años. La más mayor es Mags, que no tengo ni idea de qué edad tiene pero seguro que participó en uno de los primeros juegos.

Yo diría algo como "¡vamos con el ganado hembra!".

"La escogida es… ¡Mags! Mags… bueno, Mags." La guía se gira y murmura "¿es que no tiene apellido?".

Mags avanza con paso firme y se coloca con el ya escogido Finnick.

Mis compañeras empiezan a cuchichear detrás de mí, pinchándome la espalda y murmurando que debo presentarme voluntaria. Una de las chicas me empuja y no puedo evitar dar un paso adelante. Con una voz casi inaudible murmuro que me presento voluntaria.

Tanto Mags como Finnick se giran, con los ojos como platos. Ambos me miran con muecas histéricas, y ambos murmuran "no" a la vez. Sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde. Unos pacificadores acompañan a Mags con las demás vencedoras, y a mí me arrastran junto a Finnick. Pero qué he hecho.

Nos damos la mano como dicta la tradición. Casi me la rompe.

No nos han dejado despedirnos. Nos han llevado directamente al tren sin siquiera darnos tiempo de hablar con alguien o ser entrevistados por la prensa.

Qué raro.

Entramos en el tren y nos quedamos todos un poco parados, sin saber qué hacer.

Mags, que será nuestra mentora junto a Opah nos mira un poco mosqueada desde un rincón, pero pronto se marcha a su cuarto junto a Opah que nos mira condescientemente.

En cuanto nos dejan solos, Finnick me estampa contra la pared.

"¡¿QUE HAS HECHO IDIOTA?!" Me grita, histérico perdido.

En un arranque de valentía y estupidez máxima respondo.

"¡LO QUE ME OBLIGASTEIS A HACER!" Exclamo, dándole la vuelta a la tortilla y empujándolo. Ya todo me da igual.

Me mira atónito.

"Pero sabes qué… deberías alegrarte. Me moriré, ¿sabes? Pero antes de que me maten intentaré protegerte… porque vas a ganar. Porque lo digo yo. Porque eres Finnick Odair ¡y estoy enamorada de ti como una idiota!"

Tras confesar mi amor de la forma más patética imaginable me giro y me dirijo a mi vagón, indignada.

Escucho que dice mi nombre y me grita que vuelva, pero no le hago caso. Me meto en un cuarto que supongo que es el mío y me tumbo en la lujosa cama que me es tan horriblemente familiar.

Por unos instantes, lo único que escucho es el mínimo ruido que hace el tren. Me intento concentrar en ese sonido constante y leve. Poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a él y es lo único que puedo escuchar.

Esos instantes se convierten en horas.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Como veis, Annie es un desastre. **

** ¡Muchas gracias a Danny que me dejó una review! Y también gracias si estas leyendo. **

** ¡****Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Fofa

**Finnick POV**

Y se va. Así, tranquilamente.

Lo ha destrozado todo. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Tanto odio fingido, tantos remordimientos y tanta culpa para nada.

Ahora su declaración está grabada. El capitolio sabe que Annie está enamorada de mí, y eso fue lo único que me prohibieron.

"_De acuerdo, señorito Odair. Y sabes porque estás aquí, ¿no?" Dice Snow, y un poco más y me cago en los pantalones. Este hombre es asqueroso, con esos labios de morcilla y esa cara estirada. Me pregunto si se la estira por el cogote con pinzas de tender la ropa. Al menos lo parece. _

"_Su secretaria no me ha dicho el porqué" Respondo, nervioso. Me tiemblan los brazos y me sudan las orejas. En efecto, las orejas. No me siento orgulloso de ello. _

"_Bueno muchacho… estás aquí porque, no sé si te has dado cuenta, te has convertido en una celebridad capitolina, cosa que es buena después de todo." Dice Snow. _

"_¿Qué significa celebridad?" pregunto, porque al fin y al cabo sigo siendo un cateto. _

"_Famoso. Algunas personas me han preguntado si… podrían pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo." _

"_Pero señor… no estoy autorizado a salir del distrito." _

"_¡Eso es lo mejor! Te damos la oportunidad de salir del distrito cuando te reclamen. Cuando te reclamen un aerodeslizador te llevará a dónde sea necesario, pasarás la noche en compañía y por la mañana te vendrán a buscar de vuelta al distrito. De vez en cuando y ocasionalmente te invitarán a pequeñas fiestas privadas ¿Entendido?"_

"_Claro… es decir ¿Que haría en esas fiestas?"_

"_¿Harías? Joven, creo que no me estás entendiendo bien. Creo que no tienes otra opción. Si rechazas esta oferta… alguien lo va a pasar muy mal. Incluso puede morir, ¿entiendes? Te aconsejo de verdad que no rechaces este ofrecimiento ¿Aceptas?" _

"_Si" No puedo denegar la oferta. Además, no puede ser tan malo. _

"_Ah, y recuerda. Nada de líos amorosos, no quiero decepcionar a las damas que tan interesadas están por ti."_

Me he asegurado de que Annie no se delate desde que empezó a demostrar sentimientos por mí. Y ahora todo eso es inútil.

Además, ¡Mags sabía lo del plan! Mags sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ¿pero ahora como le cuento el secreto?

Reorganizo mi lista de prioridades:

Mantener a salvo a Annie Cresta.

Mantener con vida al sinsajo y su noviete.

Mantener con vida a todos los miembros de nuestra pequeña alianza.

Mantenerme con vida.

Después de esta rápida conclusión sé que me he de espabilar de alguna forma. No me puedo quedar aquí soñando en las musarañas.

Lo hecho está hecho, y ya no puedo borrar sus palabras. Lo que más me sorprende es que después de lo que le he dicho y lo que le he hecho ella me sigue queriendo. Tendría que haberle contratado un amante o algo, por mucho que me duela.

No puedo permitirme que algo malo le ocurra de nuevo.

* * *

Cenamos en el vagón comedor mientras nuestra guía nos comenta animadamente lo interesantes que van a ser estos juegos. No hace falta que hable mucho para que se note que está es su primera vez como guía.

Apuesto lo que sea que los guías que conocen a los re escogidos no están tan contentos.

He escuchado que los capitolinos no están tan contentos con estos juegos. Algunos han tomado demasiado cariño a aquellos niños miserables. Los vencedores somos algo más que asesinos, allí somos iconos, "celebridades" como me dijo Snow en su momento. No creo que les haga mucha gracia perder tantas putillas para quedarse con una súper putilla.

Menos mal que, si todo sale bien, muchos saldremos vivos de la arena.

Annie la primera. Por mis cojones.

Hablando de Annie, no come nada. Se dedica a jugar con una lechuga roída.

"Annie, come" No puedo evitar ordenarle.

"Para que, ¡ya tengo reservas suficientes!" Dice amargamente, agarrándose la papada. Suelta una media risita y exclama "¡Con lo que me sobra del brazo podría comer una familia capitolina por meses! ¡Tenlo en cuenta, no sea el caso que os tengáis que comer a la _fofa_!"

"Annie…" Murmura Mags, un poco harta.

"¡ANNIE! Deja de decir idioteces y come, ¡venga!" Grito, mientras le agarro el plato y lo lleno con la comida más calórica que puedo encontrar. Este no es un buen momento para dejar de comer.

Annie mira con rabia el plato y casi lo tira por los aires. Afortunadamente soy más rápido y le cojo las muñecas.

"Para. Ya." Le digo, dirigiéndole una de mis miradas mortíferas. No parece inmutarse, y me mira a los ojos con rebeldía.

"¡Que más te da! Déjame morirme tranquila" Exclama ella, y dicho esto hace una salida muy digna exceptuando que cuando sale por la puerta calcula mal y se da un golpe con el hombro.

Nuestra guía la contempla absolutamente atónita.

"¡Pero que le pasa a esta chica! ¡Está loca!" Murmura, cabreada.

"No te atrevas a llamarla loca otra vez" Murmuro entre dientes, y mi mirada mortífera parece causarle más efecto porque se calla inmediatamente.

El resto de la cena es tenso, y después nos vamos a ver las otras cosechas.

Me siento en el sofá individual, preparado para ver a mis futuros enemigos.

Distrito uno. Cashmere y Gloss se presentan ambos voluntarios. Qué horror, ¡son hermanos! Sin embargo, no tienen pinta de querer salvarse el uno al otro.

Distrito dos. Enobaria se presenta en el escenario andando como si estuviera en una pasarela capitolina. Sonríe ampliamente a la cámara y muestra sus horribles dientes dorados y puntiagudos. No se ha presentado voluntaria, pero parece más que contenta de participar.

El hombre del distrito dos es, cómo no, Brutus. Lo estaba esperando. Brutus es un hombre en sus cuarenta y, como el nombre indica, uno de los ganadores más bestias de los juegos.

Distrito tres. Wiress y Beetee. También me lo imaginaba, ya que no hay muchos ganadores del distrito 3 con vida. Supongo que Haymitch ya los ha llamado, son buena gente.

Distrito cuatro. Annie y yo. Me fijo en el resumen, y me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había contemplado antes. Cuando Mags es escogida todas las demás vencedoras empiezan a pinchar a Annie hasta que Eleanor, una vencedora casi tan anciana como Mags empuja a Annie al escenario.

Eso sí que no es justo. Annie se ha visto forzada a presentarse… ¡aunque podría haberse negado! ¿Pero cuales habrían sido las consecuencias?

Rápidamente cambian al distrito 5. Este año todo va muy deprisa, sin tanta parafernalia como en años anteriores.

Dos tributos que no conozco. No parecen demasiado agresivos, todo hay que decirlo. Son bastante viejos así que supongo que al no ser guapos o especialmente encantadores han sido olvidados. Suertudos.

Los del distrito seis son, como no, morfinómanos. Mucho tráfico hay por allí, además que no es raro que los vencedores se hagan adictos a cosas tras sus juegos. Dan un poco de grima, pero al menos seguro que no son peligrosos.

El distrito siete. Blight y Johanna. Me lo esperaba, sinceramente. Espero que Haymitch también los llame, son buenos compañeros.

El distrito ocho. Cecelia y Woof. Oh no… Cecelia no ¡Es madre de tres hijos! ¡Porqué nadie la ha substituido! Espero que Haymitch la incluya.

A los del distrito nueve y los del diez tampoco los conozco, afortunadamente.

Ahora, el distrito once. Seeder y Chaff. A Chaff si que me lo esperaba, él nunca se pierde una fiesta. Aunque sea un grandullón alcohólico sigue siendo un buen hombre.

Finalmente, los del doce.

Aunque Haymitch diga que son lo que necesitamos para la revolución, no me dan buena espina. Sobre todo la chica, ya que tiene una cara estirada, fría y malhumorada. El chico parece un tanto meapilas.

Pero si Haymitch confía en ellos, supongo que no tengo otro remedio que confiar en ellos también.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os guste ver la versión de Finnick también. Iré alternando el POV aleatóriamente. **

** ¡Gracias a BethWolf, a Dannie Odair y a Elphyra por vuestras reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	5. Habitos alimenticios

Me revuelco en mi cama, intentando dormirme antes de que salga el sol. Sin embargo no lo consigo, y nuestra estupenda guía me despierta enérgicamente.

Hoy tenemos la desfilada. Mañana, empiezan los entrenamientos. Después, las entrevistas.

Después, los juegos. No puedo creer que esté viviendo esto otra vez.

Me muevo casi como una sonámbula por los pasillos, arrastrando los pies y frotándome los ojos. Me siento en la mesa y contemplo mi plato vacio, sin ganas de llenarlo.

"Annie…" Murmura Finnick, un poco más amable.

"Buenos días" Contesto, porque estoy demasiado dormida como para soltarle alguna pulla.

"¡Buenos días! Dice Opah, y tras eso me mira con una cara lastimera. No me atrevo a decirle que no a esa cara… al fin y al cabo mis mentores esperan algo de mí de nuevo.

Me lleno el tazón de leche con un cereal desconocido y empiezo a sorber silenciosamente, mirando al resto de los comensales.

Finnick me mira con una sonrisilla que me hace hervir la sangre por diferentes motivos.

Nuestra enérgica guía aparece de nuevo charlando efusivamente sobre todo lo que debemos hacer hoy.

"Hoy os llevaran para que os arreglen y así estaréis fantásticos para la…"

"Desfilada" Murmuramos los cuatro: Finnick, Opah, Mags y yo.

"Sabemos más lo que debemos hacer nosotros que tú, cariño" Dice Finnick, burlón.

"No te preocupes, seguirás cobrando." Añado, porque prefiero descargar mi maravilloso humor sobre ella que no sobre alguien que no lo merezca.

Finnick ríe entre dientes y se dispone a beberse el que creo que es su quinto tazón de café de la mañana.

De ahí vendrá su hiperactividad. Eso no puede ser sano.

Tres horas más tarde nos encontramos con nuestro equipo de preparación. Curiosamente, mi equipo es el mismo que tuve en mis juegos, lo que me trae horribles recuerdos.

Como en la última vez, mantienen un acalorado debate sobre si deberían depilar mis cejas. Finalmente, como en la última vez, deciden que no ya que mis queridas morcillas me dan "carácter y personalidad".

Sin embargo, el resto de mi vello capilar no les parece digno de conservar.

Dos horas más tarde y tras mucho dolor y sufrimiento mis queridos preparadores me abandonan y dan paso a mi todavía más "querido" estilista.

Como no, es el mismo que tuve hace cinco años.

"¡CARIÑO! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO!" Dice, y tras eso me da un abrazo de oso. La última vez que lo vi parecía un plátano, pero ahora se asemeja más al color de una chirimoya.

El abrazo es ciertamente incómodo por mi parte, pero en cierto modo también es agradable. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me abraza tan efusivamente. O de alguna forma.

"¡Estoy emocionadísimo Annie! No me lo puedo creer. ¡Tienes un cuerpo despampanante!" Exclama, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Se ríe de mí? ¿No me ha visto bien?

"¿Perdón?" Pregunto, incrédula.

"¡Eres la modelo que todos deseamos! Nada de las típicas chicas famélicas de distrito… Tú tienes un cuerpo bonito, con curvas, vigoroso y que muestra riqueza…"

"Y gula."

"También, ¿pero qué más da?"

Me siento humillada en todos los ámbitos posibles.

Odio a mi diseñador. A mi equipo de preparación. A Finnick.

A todo ser viviente.

El primer de mis problemas es mi traje, que no podría enseñar más carne y no podría hacerlo de una forma más banal y chapucera. Estoy a un paso de parecer una de esas muchachas que van de puerta en puerta vendiendo su cuerpo.

Bueno, de hecho lo parezco.

El traje consta de una especie de bikini con perlas y conchas nacaradas incrustadas. La verdad es que pican como el diablo.

Encima de eso, un cúmulo de gasas azuladas y brillantes me cubren los hombros como si fueran bolsas de basura, creando por detrás una especie de capa. A esto se le añade una red que pica y escuece por todos los puntos donde roza my piel.

Además, han decorado mi pelo con perlitas y cintas que como no, también pican.

Quiero arrancarme la piel a tiritas muy finas.

El traje, si se le puede llamar así, deja al descubierto mi "barriguita", mis muslos agrietados y toda la piel flácida que me sobra. Si al menos estuviera rellena del todo…

Finnick, que tiene un aspecto parecido al mío pero que desgraciadamente a él si le favorece, me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Supongo que se ríe de mí, pero de repente habla.

"Estás muy guapa" murmura.

"Perdona, ¿Qué? No puedo oírte con toda esta purpurraina"

"Purpurina"

"Lo que sea"

"Estás muy guapa" Repite.

"Tú también, de hecho, deberías maquillarte más a menudo. El _rouge_ es sin duda tu color" Respondo pestañeando y sonriendo coquetamente.

"Hilarante" Dice, molesto.

"Lo intento"

De repente las puertas del enorme garaje se abren y nos toca salir. Las carrozas anteriores a la nuestra son aclamadas haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Debe haber miles de personas allí fuera, y todas me van a ver semidesnuda, maquillada como una puerta y al lado del guaperas de Finnick.

No quiero salir.

Nuestra carroza se mueve ligeramente hacia delante, y por unos instantes considero la posibilidad de tirarme de cabeza contra el pavimento. No serviría de nada, los pacificadores me devolverían a la carroza, viva o muerta.

Supongo que Finnick nota mi nerviosismo por la manera en la que me balanceo de un lado a otro y me encojo dentro del estúpido cachivache. El capitolio está a punto de vernos.

"Eh, Annie… tranquila, estás preciosa"

"¡¿Preciosa?! Metete la preciosidad por el…"

Salimos al exterior, y por suerte y gracias a… no, por culpa de Finnick, estoy de pie de nuevo y con una actitud amenazadora. Mi compi de carroza cambia de actitud en cuestión de instantes y sonríe ampliamente al capitolio.

Miro la inmensidad del espacio donde estamos. La gente se acumula a lado y lado de la calle, gritando, riendo y saltando. Sus rostros grotescos son la viva imagen de la histeria. Si miro al frente, solo veo el luminoso culo de Beetee y Wiress.

"Sonríe, idiota" Murmura rápidamente Finnick, que con la misma rapidez se gira para mandar algunos besos a sus clientas más selectas.

Que a cambio, le enseñan las tetas.

Señores y señoras (más que chicos y chicas) bienvenidos al capitolio.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! si, estaba de vacaciones, pero ya he vuelto. Muchas gracias a todos/as los/las que me dejan comentarios positivos, me alegro mucho de que hos guste ésta Annie. **

** ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Predilecciones

Los capitolinos corean mi nombre extasiados, para mi asombro. Un grupo de chicas (supongo que lo son) empieza a gritar aún más que los demás, para llamar mi atención. Las miro con una sonrisa agarrotada y tras una cuenta atrás catastrófica empiezan a cantar desafinadamente.

Annie no seas tímida aquí,

Annie no te tumbes allí,

Las miradas no hacen que el mundo gire

Lo hace por si solo.

Y Annie no seas tímida aquí,

Annie no llores aquí, por favor,

Siempre tengo que pararme,

Porque eres tan bonita.

Me entran ganas de llorar, y no solo por lo mal que cantan.

* * *

Escucho a Snow con una mezcla de aburrimiento y terror. Mira a los tributos a los ojos, burlándose de ellos. El discurso es el mismo de todos los años, y es lo bastante caradura como para tratarnos cual niños, cuando todos hemos pasado por los juegos.

Finnick sigue tonteando con sus admiradoras ha distancia. Son realmente repulsivas, la una más hortera que la anterior.

Me fijo en los otros tributos que nos acompañan. Los conozco a casi todos, aunque hay algunos desconocidos. Pensar que tienen los días contados como yo me hace entrar arcadas.

Cuando por fin llegamos al garaje de nuevo se me alegra el corazón, por muy desesperada que esté.

No me gustan los espacios abiertos. Me dan miedo. Quiero volver a mi casa.

Por desgracia, (¿por qué es una desgracia? Ah, si… porque estoy enamorada, si) un corrillo de capitolinas nos espera, mejor dicho, lo espera, para elogiar su maravilloso traje.

Él sonríe coquetamente, pero si me fijo un poco puedo ver que detrás de esa mirada seductora no hay… más seducción supongo, o una mente vacía. En su mirada hay un poco de tristeza, solo un poquito, que me hace comprender lo poco que le gusta ser un sex símbolo.

Annie, no. Ha sido un capullo contigo desde el principio. No te merece.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Desde cuando vales algo Annie Cresta?

Seamos realistas. Si Finnick me echara una miradita seductora como las que hecha a todas esas lagartas estaría a sus pies.

Pero eso no pasará.

Tras muchas discusiones perpetradas por distintos directivos de los juegos, finalmente se le permite a Finnick excusarse por esa noche.

Tendrá una noche movidita.

Cenamos en silencio, todos tienen una cara de decepción que casi me hace sentir mal pero… ¿qué esperaban? ¡Es Finnick! Por mucho que por un instante pareciera que no le gusta su modo de vida, sigo pensando que le va como anillo al dedo.

Un capullo no se merece una vida mejor.

Lo hecho de menos.

* * *

Me voy a dormir con el pelo aún lleno de mierda, y con la cara impregnada de purpurraina.

La cama es casi tan mullida como la recordaba, porque lo es más. Este año han añadido un detalle del cual me ha informado nuestra guía efusivamente. Estoy apunto de dejarlo correr y dormirme, pero al fin y al cabo me quedan cuanto, ¿seis días de vida? No espero sobrevivir a la cornucopia.

Agarro el único mando que hay en el cuarto y me dispongo a desvelar los "maravillosos" secretos que contiene. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de algo que no aprecié la última vez que estuve aquí.

El mando es completamente redondo, de un material suave pero compacto. Es muy ligero, y estoy segura de que si me intentara abrir la cabeza con el sería en vano.

Un pensamiento morboso y ligeramente macabro cruza mi mente ¿Ha habido nunca algún tributo que se haya suicidado antes de que los juegos empiecen? No me parece una idea tan descabellada.

Un niño de un distrito pobre. Más pobre de lo general, claro. No tiene familia, amigos, nada. Sabe que perderá. Le da miedo salir allí fuera. Se ahoga en la bañera.

Una historia que podría haber ocurrido ¿Ha sucedido alguna vez? ¿Que pasaría en susodicho caso? Por pura curiosidad me paro a analizar el cuarto.

La cama es mullida y confortable, los pocos muebles que hay están firmemente agarrados al suelo o a la pared. Están redondeados, sin posibilidad de ningún accidente golpea-nucas.

Me saco la pereza de encima y me acerco al cuarto de baño. El suelo de todo el edificio esta recubierto de felpilla, de eso ya me había dado cuenta. El suelo del baño esta recubierto de toalla. Miro la ducha y me doy cuenta de que en efecto también está sospechosamente redondeada, y ni siquiera los mil botones que contiene están mínimamente salientes.

La única manera de suicidarse que me imagino es darse golpes contra la pared. Pero eso es demasiado lento, y haría demasiado ruido.

Porqué estoy pensando en esto.

Agarro el mando de nuevo y le doy a un botón al azar.

En lo que me pensaba que era una ventana al capitolio, aparece un gran bosque que nunca ha visto. Es verde, frondoso y lleno de vida al parecer. Un poco más curiosa, le doy al siguiente botón. Un desierto se muestra ante mí. La ciudad del capitolio. Un paisaje constituido por fábricas polvorientas. Una estación de tren.

El mar.

Pero no una visión de la playa. Ni del horizonte. Una visión del mar desde dentro, lo mismo que podría ver si me adentrara en el mar con gafas de bucear.

No me he sumergido en el mar desde que me fui a mis primeros juegos.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde sigo contemplando el interior del mar. Se mueve pacíficamente. He visto un par de peces nadando por las profundidades de lo que solía ser mi hogar.

Alguien pica a mi puerta, pero me niego a apartarme de esa visión.

La puerta se abre de todas formas, al fin y al cabo no tenemos pestillo.

Finnick entra en la habitación, está hecho un desastre. Lleva todo el disfraz que, igual que yo, todavía no se ha quitado, roto y maltrecho. En su cuello y labios hay restos de pintalabios de colores, definitivamente no los suyos. En los hombros y el pecho tiene un par de arañazos que son más profundos de lo que deberían serlo.

Esas uñas postizas son garras.

Se tira prácticamente a la cama, a pocos centímetros de mí. Lo miro escépticamente, porque aunque me puedo imaginar cuales son las causas de su visita no quiero dejar de estar a la defensiva.

"¿Una noche agradable, Odair? Que envidia, al menos tú has podido disfrutar de una noche de sexo bestial y desenfrenado antes de morir." Comento, por mucho que sepa que va a ganar los juegos.

"¿Disfrutar? ¿Tengo pinta de haberlo disfrutado?" Dice, arqueando una ceja y cuestionándome con la mirada.

"No estoy al corriente de tus fetiches." Digo a la ligera, mientras me distraigo admirando el chichón que se le entrevé en la cabeza. Tiene el tamaño de un huevo, que salvajada.

"Yo no tengo fetiches, Cresta. Bueno, quizás sí. Más bien una predilección." Responde, con una falsa cara de soñador.

"No tengo el menor interés en escucharte, señorito Odair." Sé que eso le ha dolido, es así como lo llaman sus clientas. Finnick rechina los dientes pero continúa.

"Me gusta un tipo especial de chica."

"Y yo que me alegro."

"Me encantan las chicas bajitas, rellenitas, con cinco pecas en la nariz y siete alrededor de la cara. Me apasiona la manera con la que me insultan y replican hasta que quiero ahorcarlas…"

Y continúa. En muchos momentos de su descripción me gustaría hacer remarques o correcciones, pero mi boca se niega a abrirse.

"Me gusta el pelo negro y sedoso pero a la vez enmarañado y caótico. Los ojos azul verdoso brillante, redondos y grandes. Las mejillas…"

"Suficiente. Deja de cachondearte de mí."

"¿Te has sentido aludida acaso?"

"¿Cuántas chicas conoces que tengan cinco pecas en la nariz y siete en el resto de la cara?"

"Conozco a muchas mujeres"

"No seas ridículo. Ahora, fuera de mi cuarto. No estoy de humor."

Finnick me ignora completamente y juntos contemplamos el mar.

En realidad, me alegro mucho de que se haya quedado.

**N/A: ¿Yo actualizando pronto? ¿Esto qué es? **

** Espero que os guste el capitulo, como podéis leer Finnick ha tirado todo por la borda y ha empezado a ligar con Annie. Al parecer ninguno tiene demasiadas esperanzas de supervivencia. **

** Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias a mis lectoras habituales, BethWolf, DannieOdair y Elphyra :)**


	7. Pesadilla

"_¡Corre Annie, Corre!"_

_No hago que me lo diga dos veces. _

_Me alejo de allí rápidamente, y como en otros muchos sueños maldigo mi capacidad deportiva. Mis piernas son demasiado cortas y parece que a cada pasa que doy se hacen más pesadas. _

_El escenario cambia a mí alrededor. Un bosque, una pradera, el desierto, una llanura helada, una ciudad en ruinas… cualquier paisaje es igual de aterrador, y todos esconden los mismos peligros. _

_Mutos. Asesinos. Enfermedades. Soledad. _

_De repente aparece Elrik. No no no no no no NO. _

_Su cabeza cae limpiamente en el suelo, sin derramar ni una gota de sangre. Sin embargo, mis manos están empapadas del rojo líquido. _

"Annie, ¡Annie despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!"

Un montón de gente con bata blanca se acerca a mí con cara preocupada. Alguien me ata de manos y pies a los barrotes que acompañan las cuatro puntas de la cama.

¿Dónde estoy?

Alguien esta gritando.

Otro señor me acaricia el rostro y puedo sentir como me pinchan en el cuello.

"No estoy loca"

* * *

Tras mi ataque neurótico me dejan durmiendo una hora más que a los tributos restantes. No han de olvidar que, al fin y al cabo, soy una desequilibrada mental.

Me traen el desayuno en la cama, acompañado de una pastilla de color verde. No me atrevo a preguntar qué es y me la trago rápidamente, pues no creo que sea venenosa. Si me van a matar en menos de una semana, ¿por qué querrían matarme ahora? Necesitan todos los tributos.

La guía entra en la habitación, parece completamente abochornada y humillada. Otra cosa que añadir a "Porqué Annie Cresta hace a todo el mundo infeliz, volumen número 98".

"¿Annie? He hablado con los directivos, y consideran que tu descanso ha terminado y por lo tanto te has de presentar al entrenamiento."

Asiento con desgana y dejo que los médicos me revisen una vez más. Mi cuerpo está perfectamente, por lo que parece. Todos los problemas están encerrados en mi cocorota.

"¿Estás bien Annie? Me tenías preocupado."

"Estoy perfectamente. Gracias." Le contestaría una grosería, pero esa ropa ajustada le queda tan bien que me ha cortado la respiración.

"Venga Annie, nos toca entrenar ¿Qué arma tenías pensada? Creo que la lanza…"

"No quiero armas. Me voy con las pinturitas"

Así que dejo a Finnick plantado y me voy con los morfinómanos. Están siempre tremendamente colgados, pero son simpáticos. Me siento con ellos y me empiezo a pintar la ropa de colores. Es bastante relajante, y al fin y al cabo los médicos me han dicho que no haga grandes esfuerzos por hoy.

Al cabo del rato se nos acerca el señor rubiales papanatas. Es el más joven de los juegos, pero su corpulencia engaña. Solo tiene diecisiete años. Tiene una sonrisa amable, pero no puedo fiarme de nadie nuevo. Ni de los que ya conozco.

"Hola, ¿eres tu Annie Cresta?"

"Pues si ¿y tú debes ser Peeta Mellark?"

"Si. Encantado de conocerte." Tiene una sonrisa amable que me hace sentir cómoda aunque sé que no debería.

"¿Tú eres el que se camufla tan bien, verdad?" Nuestra guía lo ha comentado en algún momento. No me digné a ver sus juegos.

"Si… aunque los morfinómanos han gastado todas las pinturas."

Los admiramos por unos instantes. Se han tirado al suelo a echarse una siestecita tras una agotadora sesión de pintura.

Parecen felices.

"Lo siento mucho." Digo, porque quizás he malinterpretado al chaval. Y porque si soy amable con él quizás no me matará.

"Nah, no pasa nada. Voy a buscar otro tenderete."

Se va, y ya que esta paradita está terminada me voy yo también.

Tengo varios sitios a los que ir, y mucho tiempo que perder. Hay un taller de pesca, complementado por una gran piscina. Me acerco con cautela, a nadie le interesa ese taller al parecer.

Miro en el interior de la balsa, hay diversos peces. Algunos son de colores, otros son solo grises. Encima de la piscina hay un cartel que indica los peces más difíciles de pescar. Me pongo a ello.

Por lo visto hay que crear tu propia caña antes de ponerte a pescar. Que injusto ¡Los talleres de armas no necesitan crear sus propias armas! Agarro un palo torcido y empiezo a crear lo que será el utensilio.

Me lleva una media hora crear la caña perfecta. Sé que no tendré ese tiempo disponible en los juegos, pero al fin y al cabo no voy a sobrevivir a la cornucopia. Prefiero malgastar mis horas de entrenamiento en algo que sea divertido.

Finalmente me pongo a pescar. Para pescar se requiere paciencia, o al menos cuando estas pescando en el mar de verdad. En un estanque como éste es muy fácil que los peces piquen, y más con mis cebos infalibles a espera de patentar.

Pesco todos los peces en una hora, o más bien dicho me canso de pescar peces en una hora. Cada vez que consigo sacar un pez del agua lo vuelvo a lanzar, al fin y al cabo no hay necesidad de comer todavía.

Por lo tanto, es hora de ir al siguiente taller.

Deambulo por el recinto sin interés por nada. Lo cruzo de un lado a otro mirando a mis compañeros que entrenan **N**apasionadamente. Encuentro a Finnick tirando el tridente a maniquíes, como no.

Me da un poco de miedo.

"Eh Annie, ¿quieres probar?" Pregunta Finnick, entusiástico.

"¿Tengo cara de querer probarlo?" Respondo, escéptica a más no poder.

"No pero… deberías hacer algo, ya sabes."

" Que te quede claro de una vez. Me voy a morir en breve, así que déjame disfrutar mi lenta agonía."

Con ésta frase tan dramática me voy, sin rumbo conocido. Deambulo un poco más hasta que es hora de comer.

* * *

"¡Venga Annie! ¡Siéntate con nosotros!" Exclama Chaff.

¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Los vencedores, espoleados por Finnick como no, han unido las mesas en una gran mesa donde charlan como viejos amigos. De hecho lo son, claro, ¿pero es que no entienden que son enemigos?

Me siento al lado de Wiress, que me dirige una mirada tanto alegre como confusa. No somos tan diferentes, aunque ella parece una buena persona y todo.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo. No tiene mucho romance, pero todo llegará. En el próximo capítulo sabremos los motivos por los que todo el mundo odia a Annie.**


	8. Pasado

** ACTUALIZACIÓN: En el momento en que la primera escena termina (está delimitada por una raya) empieza el POV de Finnick. Si, soy tan maravillosa que no me acordaba de que mis lectores no se pueden meter en mi cabeza. **

* * *

Los siguientes días de entrenamiento transcurren con una rutina a la que es fácil acostumbrarse. Un poco de entretenimiento, comer, más entretenimiento.

Porque lo que es entrenar, desde luego no lo hago.

Me dedico a hacer una ruta por todos los talleres que no consisten en matar indefensos maniquíes.

Es curioso como la última vez que estuve aquí ni me fijé en nada que no consistiera en aniquilar todo ser viviente. Mi especialidad eran… todas las armas. No sabía hacer nada más que eso, y aún ahora no tengo otro talento especial.

Sin embargo no pienso empuñar un arma nunca más.

Además, no estoy en forma. En mis primeros juegos tenía un físico envidiable, brazos musculados, piernas largas y atléticas y un vientre plano. Ahora soy básicamente una bola de sebo con patas.

Si mi yo del pasado me viera ahora probablemente me zurraría hasta que escupiera sangre. Así de maravillosa era, bueno, soy.

* * *

Annie va por el mal camino, y me está sacando de mis casillas.

¿Porqué pasa del entrenamiento? ¡Está desaprovechándolo!

Un buen entrenamiento, aunque solo sea un simple recordatorio, puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. No me pienso separar de ella, pero si algo ocurriera sé que estaría indefensa.

Y allí está, pescando pacíficamente de nuevo. Me dan ganas de arrearle una bofetada y ponerla de patitas en la zona de armas. Sé que es buena, que tiene potencial. Al menos lo tenía en sus anteriores juegos.

Sé que su problema con el entrenamiento y todo lo que rodea las armas radica en el trauma que le supuso sus juegos. Al fin y al cabo está desequilibrada, aunque menos de lo que todos piensan, incluso de lo que ella piensa.

En sus juegos ocurrió básicamente. Annie Cresta, alias "la máquina de matar" en aquellos tiempos, se presentó voluntaria para los 70 juegos del hambre. Ningún chico estaba listo para aquella promoción, por lo que las academias que secretamente entrenan a los niños dejaron que ese año fuera escogido alguien verdaderamente al azar.

Y éste fue Elrik, el adorable hijo del alcalde.

Elrik no era del todo normal, se sabía que el niño sufría un ligero retraso. Eso si, como el alcalde te pillara diciendo algo así te mataría sin dudarlo. Cuando fue elegido, su padre estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a los pacificadores y la guía.

Se ve que en aquel momento Annie le debió echar una mirada de superioridad, porque desde ese instante el alcalde quiso a Annie muerta.

Durante el transcurso de los pre-juegos, es decir todo el período de tiempo que se dedica a la desfilada, las entrevistas y el entrenamiento, Elrik se ganó el corazón de los capitolinos y fue el orgullo del distrito cuatro de maneras que Annie nunca podría serlo.

El niño se comportó de forma adorable, completamente ajena y desconocedora de lo que iba a ocurrir. Al parecer su padre nunca le había mostrado los juegos por miedo a que se asustara. Su naturaleza soñadora y amable, además de que solo tenía 12 años y en su momento había sido un niño prematuro, hicieron que Elrik desbancara a Annie como a quien todo el mundo quería ver ganar.

Esto le sentó fatal a Annie, ya que además de ganar, lo que quería era llegar a casa con toda la gloria. Eso es lo que enseñan las academias prepara tributos.

Cuando empezaron los juegos de verdad, Annie se comportó como una asesina modélica. Sus estrategias y movimientos fueron sabios y premeditados, y sobretodo a sangre fría. Se alió con quien debía, mató a quien debía pero a la misma vez no dejó escapar a nadie que se interpusiese en su camino.

Los tributos casi estaban en la recta final, y para alegría de todos Elrik seguía vivo. El motivo de esto era que ninguno de los tributos se había atrevido a matarle. Los sanguinarios del distrito uno y dos no lo habrían dejado escapar, pero Annie ya se había encargado de eliminarlos.

No obstante todavía quedaba el chico del distrito 2, que habilidosamente se había escapado de Annie.

Elrik se encontró finalmente con Annie tres días antes de que los juegos terminasen. Ella evidentemente estaba deseando ese encuentro, ya que él le había arrebatado toda la fama que se merecía. Pero cuando lo vio, aterrorizado, con el rostro apagado y el cuerpo mugriento, no se atrevió a tocarlo.

De hecho, lo ayudó. Una caída tonta lo había dejado medio inmóvil, y se arrastraba de un lado a otro. Annie lo puso a cubierto y lo medio curó, ya que evidentemente no se había parado a aprender en los talleres de primeros auxilios.

La esperanza que el niño emanaba debió enternecer a Annie, porque en las pocas horas que estuvieron juntos ella no se separó de él.

No obstante, los juegos son los juegos.

El chico del dos apareció de la nada y agarró al niño. Una chica del nueve que había sobrevivido milagrosamente sacó un hacha y rajó el brazo del niño. Annie se abalanzó sobre ella, ganándose varios cortes. No obstante la chica estaba en mejores condiciones que Annie y se libró de ella, cortando limpiamente la cabeza de Elrik.

Ésta cayó en la falda de Annie, cubriéndola toda de sangre.

Hecho esto el chico del dos mató a la chica del nueve a sangre fría, cubriendo a Annie de más sangre todavía. A continuación se acercó a Annie amenazadoramente y le gritó que todo había sido su culpa, que estaban muertos por su culpa. Alzó el cuchillo que había usado para matar a la chica y casi apuñaló a Annie.

Annie se defendió utilizando la cabeza de Elrik como escudo, cosa que evidentemente no fue buen recibida en el distrito. En un afán de supervivencia la chica consiguió herir gravemente al chico y tras eso se escondió en una cueva.

Su mente ya estaba quebrantada para entonces.

Después de eso hubo un terremoto (todavía no se sabe si fue por causas naturales o por una acción del capitolio) y la arena se inundó por completo. Annie fue la única que sobrevivió.

Pero cuando volvió al distrito se encontró con que todo el mundo la odiaba. Elrik era el preferido, y el alcalde se había encargado especialmente de infundir rumores y calumnias sobre ella para que cuando volviera no fuera bien recibida.

La ayudé durante un año entero, en el que no mejoró demasiado. Annie sufre de cierta claustrofobia, además de que ha perdido toda la autoestima que tenia y ha adquirido diversos problemas alimenticios.

Después de ese año recibí una nota donde me recordaban mi acuerdo. Además, si no lo cumplía esta vez Annie pagaría todas las consecuencias.

"Annie, tenemos que hablar" Le digo, no tiene escapatoria. Ya ha desperdiciado los entrenamientos, pero ahora no puede destrozar su última esperanza. Su entrevista.

Los patrocinadores no apostarán por ella, tiene un tres de puntuación.

"Te lo vuelvo a repetir, porque me estas desquiciando… bueno, si fuera posible desquiciarme más, que no creo. Deja de controlarme y de actuar como mi mentor. Hiciste un excelente trabajo, pero no quiero tus servicios. Preocúpate de ti mismo."

"Quiero cuidar de ti."

"Ya, como has estado haciendo todos estos años ¿Te doy pena ahora, Odair?"

"No sabes nada."

"No te pongas dramático, señorito Odair. Si me hace falta un buen polvo picaré a tu puerta."

La mato.

"¡¿Quieres parar, niñata?! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Deja de hacerte la lista cuando todos sabemos que estás loca!"

"¡Pues párame! ¡Adelante!" Grita, desafiante. Pequeñas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

"¡A la mierda! ¡Apáñate tu sola y que te mueras pronto!" No, Finnick, para. Que haces. Porque has dicho eso. Retíralo ahora mismo.

Annie es la única persona que me puede hacer perder la compostura.

Me tira un cojín, seguido por los veinte más que decoran la cama.

"¡Moriré por ti, so capullo!" Me tira el último cojín. "¿Lo entiendes?" Me tira el cubrecama. "¡Me mataré!" A falta de cosas que lanzar, me escupe en la cara. "¡Desagradecido!"

Y con esto, lo que parece un ataque de pánico empieza.

**N/A: Vale, os he dejado con la intriga un pelín. Ahora ya sabemos que pasó con la Annie que he imaginado. Pobre Elrik. Espero que ahora haya quedado claro todo el odio hacia ella. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


End file.
